Great Minds Think Alike
by CheechHatesClowns
Summary: A Doc fic. Follows the plot of the movie but with a new spin. A young girl enters the mix and intrigues a very curious Doc. Rewriting/editing earlier chapters. *WiP*
1. Prolouge

**Great Minds Think Alike**

**Prologue - **

She was lying there in the burning sun. Unconscious. Pale, red hair lay over her shoulder, shinning in the sun. She wore simple long, tan pants. Her outfit included long black boots that matched fine. A white blouse with black lace streaming through the top not pulled too tight. She had a light tan vest, which was also under a dark tan jacket. Her clothes were a bit torn in places. She was dirty. Blood patches were splattered all over her. A canteen lay next to her. The band of it was wrapped around her neck hanging off to the side.

The tall men looked down at her. They were patrolling the area and were about to leave when they noticed this beautiful girl on the ground. There were four of them. They all jumped off their horses and knelt down beside her.

"She's still alive," Wyatt Earp replied after placing his fingers on her throat.

Doc Holliday strolled over to her canteen and lifted it from around her neck. He stired the cap and lifted it to his nose. "Hmm, smells like whiskey!"

"Really? How strange," Morgan Earp said, astounded.

"Enchanting!" Doc replied, finding this girl to be a marvel and eager to taste the whiskey.

Virgil Earp rubbed his nose with his forefingers. "We should take her back to my place. My Allie girl will help her out. Take care of her. You know?"

"Sure, Virg." Wyatt replied to his older brother. "Doc? Won't you help me with her?"

"Of course, Wyatt. We'll put her on my horse." Doc started to cough and drew is handkerchief out but stopped himself to pick up the girl. "Let me first have a sip of her fine whiskey!" Doc drawled on his polished Southern accent.

"God, Doc!" Morgan shook his head.

Doc let out a teeth-showing grin. He took a sip of her whiskey and they all continued on their task. They lifted her onto Doc's horse as he sat right behind her. Her head leaned back onto his chest. He held her tight as they rode back into town.


	2. Open Arms

Chapter 1

The Earps and their wives were all at Virgil and Allie's place. The mysterious woman lay on their in-fashion couch. Still unconscious. She was in fresh clothing, a nightgown. Next to her, her old clothes were neatly folded into place. Clean as ones clothes could get. Her canteen was also in place on top of them. Along with that, her two ivory and sandalwood pistols lay across each other. Her knife rested there, deadly next to her pistols.

Allie walked over to the young girl and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "She still has a fever," She said this glumly, "She's just a child."

"She is a child. Well, young anyway. Couldn't be a day over 25." Wyatt moved closer to Mattie.

A knock on the door was heard. Virgil stood up and went to open the door. Doc Holliday stood there drunk as ever. His eyes were bloodshot. A grin played out on his face. His posture, though, was straight as usual. In his right hand he had a bottle of whiskey. In his other was a half done, lit cigarette. His guns were visible in their holsters. "May I come in, Virgil?"

"Sure, Doc." Virgil spread out his right arm showing Doc the way.

"No worries, Virgil. I know my way." He protested and strolled in to where everyone was.

"Of course." Virgil whispered under his breath in his gruff voice. He followed Doc to the room.

Doc's eyes widened as he saw the woman asleep on the couch. His heart was beating a hundred and ten miles an hour. He immediately changed his expression to his normal one hoping that no one noticed it. He knew she was there, but he still couldn't control his feelings. He liked her. A lot. That's why he paid his visit. He finally spoke. "I see she's still asleep." He sat down on the opposite couch.

Allie spoke next. "Yeah, I only wish we had an extra bed for her."

"It's comfortable enough, Allie," Wyatt said.

"Did you find out who she is?" Doc asked and cut out his cigarette after seeing the glaring eyes of Allie.

"No. But she woke up a bit ago and mumbled something. It was really quite odd. After that she passed out again. She looks so pale," Allie said after she saw Doc put out his cigarette.

"You know, Doc? You really should stop smoking," escaped Morgan's mouth.

"Nonsense. I'm already as good as dead. Why shouldn't I enjoy life?" Doc asked. Morgan was surprised by this. Doc noticed his surprise and the corners of his lips went up slightly. He was amused.

"Whatever, Doc. Whatever floats your boat." Morgan got up along with Lou, his wife.

"Where you going, Morg?" Wyatt asked.

"Just heading home. We're going to stop by the local store, though, first."

"Alright, see you soon. Take care." Wyatt said while rolling up his sleeves.

Doc leaned back on the couch. Soon he heard coughing coming from in front of him. The girl shook violently as the weak coughs escaped and her body lifted up a bit. She gasped for air and fell back breathing heavily. Her eyes were shut tightly. Her face was drenched. _Was she awake?_


	3. Stay Awhile

Chapter 2

_No, no. She's not awake. _Doc suddenly felt disappointed.

Wyatt, Mattie, Virgil, Allie, and Doc were just looking and staring at the girl. She wasn't moving. But she was breathing hard. Allie ran next to her side. Her hands ran through her hair trying to calm her down. Immediately, she remembered that the girl has a fever and the back of her hand was placed on the girl's forehead.

"Her fever has broke," Allie said and turned around to face everyone. Her eyes went quickly to Doc's face. He looked a bit worried. But this changed as quickly as it came. He licked his lips. Allie glanced back at the girl. She was calm yet again. She decided to head to her kitchen to make some tea for everyone. "Tea anyone?"

She heard mumbles of 'yes' from everyone. Everyone except Doc.

"Doc?" Allie pressed.

"No, thank you, Darling. I'm perfectly well situated." He said this as he lifted up a small little tin cup with a handle indicating he was still drinking. His words slurred. He grabbed his bottle and poured more into the cup. Allie strolled off.

XXXX

_Where am I?_ The girl wondered. Her head throbbed. She stirred after hearing a gentle but rough man's voice. It sounded almost melodic. He sounded proper and Southern. Her eyes opened after a few seconds passed. She had to find out where she is, and who's voice was it she heard. She was in a room, a very nice room.

People were staring at her. She looked down and she was wearing a nightgown. Not her clothes. She saw she was on a couch. She saw her clothes and weapons, which were in a neat pile next to her. Her hair felt hot and sticky. Most likely from her troubled sleep.

Virgil and Wyatt came forward to help her. They rushed to see how she was doing. Doc stared on. He didn't know what to do. He could feel multiple coughs cooking up in the back of his throat. He tried to hold it down. He couldn't. A terrible fit emerged. He grabbed his handkerchief and put it against his mouth. He couldn't breath but he had to cough. His eyes rolled down to look at the cloth. It was stained with blood.

The girl swung her swore legs over the couch. This happened just as Allie walked in and Doc was having his fit. Allie was carrying a tray with five cups of tea. An extra one, perhaps, for Doc. She saw the girl up and moving. She had her items cradled in her arms. She mumbled, "I have to go."

"The bathroom is right there, dear." Allie pointed to it. Allie put the tray down as the girl scattered to the room to change.

The guys helped Doc to lie down on the couch he was on. He was paler than usual. His coat jacket was off. He tried to reach for his bottle and cup, whichever one he could get his hands on. They kept it from him. His coughs settled down and he was fine, if he rested and didn't move too much. He felt like a prisoner. _Damn my consumption._

About half an hour later the girl walked out into the room. Much to everyone's dismay, Doc was sitting up like nothing has happened. The girl tried to walk out of the house but they stopped her. They tried to hold her back.

"Oh please, rest a little." Allie's voice pleaded.

"Really, Allie. She's only rested for twelve hours. But, I too, would like it if you would stay to have a cup o' tea," Doc said and again holding up his cup, though, was filled with alcohol, not tea.

_It was his voice._ She thought. But she didn't want to be a burden on them. As far as she could see they've treated her well. She felt good though despite her condition. She wanted to stay. She wanted to hear his voice again. His voice reminded her of home. She was glad she got a chance to clean up. _Yes! _Her head was screaming. "Sure." She said.

_She has a nice voice. _Doc concluded. He stumbled as he got up to lead her to a seat. This seat was next to him. Doc noticed she looked pale. He just stared at her.

She felt his eyes on her. His beautiful pale blue eyes. She liked his features. He was absolutely the most gorgeous man she had ever seen or heard. She saw the tips of his eyes squinting a bit. His lips parted from each other. And his tongue moved to lick his lips. It was habitual.

Doc picked up a cup of tea and handed it to this woman. She took it and put it to her mouth. She could tell he was thinking… thinking very intensely.

After seeing all of his actions and the thoughtful gestures of the others she thought _Soon the questions will come. They always do. _

"What's your name, Darling?"


	4. Escape

Chapter 3

"What's your name, Darling?" Doc asked.

"I'm Charlie. Charlotte O'Connor."

"Ah. Charlotte. Lovely name. Where are you from?" He could hear her accent, southern like his. He wanted to know from where though. He had an idea. But he had to make sure.

"Uhm, it's Charlie," She gave him a small smile, "And I hail from Savannah, Georgia."

"Ah, down south, I see." Doc stated just to start up a conversation.

"Obviously, uhm, I got to go," Rene grabbed her knife and stuck it in the back of her belt, secured. Found her black hat and placed it on her head and put her auburn hair tucked inside of it. "I'd like to thank you all for the hospitality. I really appreciate it." She also grabbed her sack and began to leave out the door. She felt dizzy but continued on.

"Wait, don't leave just yet." Allie pleaded again. She worried about Charlotte, er, Charlie. She was nice as far as she could tell. She just was a little odd. What woman wore men's clothes and carried weapons? And Allie wasn't so sure if Charlie could handle herself just yet.

"I apologize… Wait, where's my canteen?" Rene asked.

"Right here, Darling," Doc slurred holding up her canteen.

Charlie took it from him after looking into his eyes for a moment. She looked at him oddly and continued on her way out the door. She was headed to a saloon. She had to earn some more money playing faro so she could buy herself a horse. Her horse was taken from her. She was just glad she didn't get too attached to her.

As she stepped outside, the darkness covered her. _Nighttime. A lot of people will be gambling then. _Her feet started to walk down the streets of Tombstone. _Tombstone._ She read this off a sign.

She was looking at all the little shops around the burg as she walked. She passed a bunch of saloons but decided not to go in any of those. Then she saw it. The Oriental. It appealed to her so she made her way up to it. She swung the doors open and strolled in. She spotted an open seat at a table and sat down there. This saloon had quite a bit of people in it. _Cowboys. Let's see how this goes._ _Maybe I can cause some trouble with them. Well, more likely, they'll start the trouble. I'll just be here to instigate it. _She grinned to herself. She didn't like them and was willing to un-nerve them.

When she sat, she took her hat off and put it to the side. Her hair flowed down. She put her hands on the table indicating she was ready to play.

XXXX

It's been a while since she first entered the saloon. She had lost her sense of time.

"Why, you little bilk!" One of the cowboys raised his voice at her. The others looked at her. How could _she _win? This was a man's game.

"Oh, I'm just coppering my bets," Charlie said calmly yet full of charm. Although she knew she wasn't preparing against loss, she said it anyway. She was always good at gambling and dealing with numbers. "We'll see. Maybe when the night is done, you'll be paying a very long visit to the local bone orchard."

"The hell you are!" another one of the cowboys yelled.

"Come on now fellahs," She said this in a mocking sort of tone where her southern accent shone brightly. "Ya'll are just a bunch of blowhards, you know?" She laid down another hand of winning cards. She couldn't hide her smile. She saw their anger growing.

"If you wasn't no woman, I'd slap you so hard you'd be half way down the Mexican border!" The first cowboy couldn't keep down his temper.

"Ike! Calm down you tub of blubber!" This was Bill. Curly Bill Brocious. "This is just a nice, friendly game amongst strangers." He wasn't doing too badly in the game. Therefore he shouldn't be mad at this stranger. She was obviously drunk, as were the majority of people there.

Ike turned red. He hated when his boss embarrassed him like that. Sometimes, he just felt like rebelling. Of course he did this all the time. But, not to his boss. Not his friend. He let out a heavy sigh.

Ringo strolled into the Oriental. In a flat second he was at Bill's side at the faro table.

"The lunger ain't here yet, huh?" Ringo was waiting for Doc. He felt like picking a fight that night. And Doc Holliday was just the perfect person for him to provoke. This might be a very promiscuous thing to do, but he didn't care.

Charlie's eyes widened. _Lunger?_


	5. Lady Luck

Chapter 4

_I should've seen it before _she thought. That man with the southern, very polished, southern accent suffered from consumption. _Two of a kind _she thought and heard her self laugh in her head. A grin grew on her face. It looked silly.

"What are you smiling about?" Ike asked harshly.

"Well, that's something you'll never know," Charlie said and drank from her cup.

Ike just grumbled and continued with the game.

XXXX

Charlie laid another winning hand down.

She had on a Cheshire cat smile, "Say something witty."

Ike glared madly at her, pounded on the table and left the Oriental with less than his dignity. Almost everyone else at the table somewhat agreed with Ike. It's not worth it to loose all your money when it's clearly obvious that it won't be won back. As those people left more people joined. Curly Bill and Ringo were among those people who left. Charlie decided that she's done. She grabs her money and starts walking with it in her hands and slowly sliding it into her bag. She turns her head up and faster than she could question it her eyes were blocked from view as she slipped slightly. She was caught. But caught by whom?

"Darling? Are you quite alright?" slurred but quick words floated out of Doc's mouth. His hand was still gripping her arm ensuring that she wouldn't lose her balance. In his other hand was her hat. He held it up so it would be in her view. "I believe you left this at the table in which you recently deserted."

She smiled as she reached for her hat. "Uhm thanks." She keeps hold of it and starts walking off.

"Wait, won't you have dinner with me?" Doc asked with a wave of his hand, trying to be charming and not failing.

"It's two in the morning." She was amused at his question.

"How about an early breakfast, only we'll have steak." Doc held out an arm hoping she would take it. Although, he wouldn't admit it, he feared she would reject it.

Charlie just looked at his arm. She was debating whether or not she should take it.

Doc noticed her hesitation but continued to hold it out.

She linked his arm and said, "On one condition."

Doc smiled brightly, "What would that be, Darling?"

"We have chicken."

"Deal."

They walked out of the Oriental. Each was smiling without the other's knowledge. Instead of a nice night waiting for them, Ringo waited there with two other cowboys.

"I've been waiting for you, Holliday."

Both Doc and Charlie reached for their guns despite them being a tad bit wired.

"Don't you worry about a damn thing, Darling," Doc glared at Ringo, fire was blazing in his eyes. He held his guns up. It had only been a few days since the gun-mocking routine with the cup. They were great foes. As Doc glared at Ringo, Ringo glared at him. Afterwards, he shifted his gaze to the young lady who was also on guard.

"I can't let you have all the fun," Charlie cocked her pistols. Doc grined at her. He is full of southern refinement.

"Well, hello. Aren't you the little lady who was beating Ike at the faro table? Why don't you just run along now? I wouldn't want you to dirty your dainty hands." He didn't show the fear in his voice for which he was feeling. He was trying to be a gentleman. He failed miserably. Besides, Charlie didn't buy his speech. However, she was looking at the man starngely. There was a certain familiarity in his face and voice.

"Cut the crap…" Charlie started. Doc interrupted.

"What do you want now, Ringo? Did ya come back for another mortifying experience?"

Passer Byers were now eyeing the scene curiously. Although, they kept on walking, quickening their pace. They didn't want to be caught up in this.

"How about we cut to the chase?" Ringo quickly raised his gun and aimed, as does his posse. All guns are pointed at Doc, but before Ringo has a chance to pull the trigger, Doc's gun fired a bullet hitting Ringo's gun out from his hands. Doc looked surprised.

"Nice shot, eh?" Charlie thought aloud.

Ringo looked like he was just about ready to chew someone's head off.

Doc was drunk, though, causing him to miss his actual target. Right when he pulled the trigger he stumbled a bit causing his gun to change aim.

Ringo turned around spying his gun laying about three yards away from him. He bent to grab it and scampered off with the other cowboys. The duo watched this and continued on their way. But what they didn't notice was a woman spying on them. She was clearly a prostitute. This was Big Nose Kate.

Meanwhile, off in some alley, Ringo was blowing up at the other two cowboys.

"Why didn't you guys back me up, huh?"

"We didn't think we would make it," One of them said.

"Yeah," the other one agreed, "Once we shot at them they would have shot back, and maybe that time they would have actually hit something critical."

"Fine, but we're brothers. Brothers by blood, remember? We're supposed to stick up for each other." Ringo said this while knowing he was being a hypocrite. If he was in their situation, he would have protected himself whichever way was possible.


	6. The Party's Over

Chapter 5

Doc and Charlie continued on their way down the streets of Tombstone. They found a little restaurant around the corner and decided to have their early breakfast there. They walked in leaving the shadow behind. It was easier to see each other's face in the light. Their arms were still linked.

Doc turned his head slightly taking a look at Charlie. She looked distant and a bit jumpy. Her eyes were wide which matched her distant look. Again, she looked pale. She started to cough. Doc put his hand on her back trying to help her to stop. It quickly subsided. She looked into his eyes.

"Let's go." She started to lead but he quickly took over. They sat at a table. Shortly afterwards chicken and alcohol was brought forward. They ate and talked.

"Well," Doc said lengthening this word and pretending that he was considering what he was about to say, "Tell me about you."

"Hmm. What is there to say?"

"For starters, you could tell me what you were doing when we found you. How's that?" Doc started picking at his chicken.

"Where did you find me? I'm sort of lost myself."

"You were on the outskirts…"

Charlie interrupted him realizing that information did not matter whatsoever. "I was on a journey."

"To where?"

"Anywhere."

Doc looked puzzled and soon acquired what she meant. _She's on the run._

"Why, Mr. Holliday. You look surprised," She said this playfully.

"Nothing is surprising about you," He said this grinning and only half lying. He was a bit put back, but this girl was different. It wasn't something that would be hard to believe. He thought that maybe she knew what he was thinking. Though, he concluded that she was very good at reading facial expressions. "So, what did you do that was so terrible that you had to evacuate?" He finally said this after a long moment that seemed like ages.

Charlie tilted her head a bit to the left. "Now which event are you talking about, sir?" She grinned slyly. Just as she said this, the door swung open revealing three tall men standing there.

Doc and Charlie both turned their heads toward them. The shadows were still covering them. They slowly walked in as the light inched its way over the figures until they were fully inside.

"Well, now here are some fellows who know how to ruin one's night," Doc said this loud enough for the men to hear. His tone was playful yet serious. Charlie wondered how one could do this so effectively.

The men turned their heads to the last table they didn't yet see.

_There he is. _Wyatt thought. He and his brothers went to the table. Wyatt pulled Doc up while his brothers stood a few feet behind him.

"Pardon me for a few moments," He quickly said to Charlie before he didn't get the chance. Wyatt pulled him harshly away from the table. "I will not be pawed at, thank you very much, Wyatt." He said politely and tugged his arm away.

"Doc! Are you mad?" Wyatt whispered this, his voice raspy, harsh, and rough.

"Why Wyatt! I'm afraid you hit all down but nine," Doc's voice was calm and full of his regular tone. Wyatt looked at him like he was insane. His eyes were thinning.

"I'm at sea, Wyatt," Doc noticed his confusion.

"Doc. I don't have time for your games," again, he spoke roughly. "What did you do? And don't you dare lie to me." Doc looked slightly hurt.

"Would I lie to you?"

"You know what you did."

Morgan spoke up calmly, "Doc. The cowboys are planning something…"

"And the rumor was you provoked it somehow. Milt mentioned something," Virgil finished for him. His patience was growing thinner with Doc.

"Now tell us. What did you do?" Wyatt moved closer to his friend.

"They're gunnin' for us?" Doc asked trying to avoid the subject. Wyatt was his friend and even though he was deadlier than Wyatt, he didn't want to mess with him. He could get pretty savage. Soon after he said this Wyatt was about to say something. He didn't get the chance. Doc started coughing violently and couldn't stop. His handkerchief was out covering his mouth. His other hand went to his thigh to help hold him up. This didn't help much. His body slumped over and leaned against Wyatt. Wyatt was holding Doc up as best as he could.

Charlie was on the outline watching. Virgil and Morgan were right by Wyatt trying to get Doc up. They were planning on carrying him all the way to his hotel room that was about four blocks down.

Doc had blood running down the sides of his mouth. It looked so much like he was drowning in it. He looked horrible. His cloth was drenched in his blood and couldn't absorb much more. Doc noticed it and just released it from his trembling hands. He was shaking.

The brothers were finally able to lift him off the ground because he wasn't moving around wildly anymore. They hauled him out the door while he was still coughing.

Charlie didn't know what to do. So she followed them knowing they were going to his hotel. She could rent her own room there.

The sun was probably half an hour away from rising though. She would sleep.

XXXX

Again, Kate was lurking. She was truly worried about Doc. She would still do whatever possible in order to get Doc back. She wanted him. She _needed _him.

XXXX

The group finally reached the hotel. The Earps brought Doc to his room awaiting a doctor to come and check him out. Charlie did her business and fell fast asleep despite Doc's condition.

That night she dreamt.


	7. I'll Be Alright Without You

Chapter 6

_The night was dark. The sky was misty. The moon was full. Charlie was running with a cloak over her shoulders. The buildings were whizzing past her. A worried expression was drenched on her face. She couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. _

_Charlie could hear the cheers of men far behind her, ringing in her ears. The blood of her Father and Mother and older brother were on her hands. After what she had done, she didn't know where she was to go. _

_She fell down, tripped over her own feet. The hood of her cloak fell over her head and a small gash formed across her forehead due to a sharp stone lying there in the middle of the street. She looked up and got on her hands and knees. Tears watered in her eyes. Three silhouetted apparitions stood before her. They slowly drifted forward and became clearer though her sight became blurry. They were the ghosts of her family. Her dead family. The family she would grieve for every night. The guilt that would wash over her in her deepest thought. The love that would keep her going. They would feed her revenge._

_She now stood all the way up and reached out towards them with her bloody and scarred hands. They then smiled back at her and faded away into the night. There she stood shocked until she snapped back to reality after the men's voices reached her ears again. They were gaining on her. She must hurry. She ran and ran until she came to a stable. She stood there hiding while the men went past her. _

_She started coughing and leaned back on the stable wall sliding down as she did. Her eyes were bloodshot, skin pale. Blood trickled from the side of her lips. She slowly closed her eyes while the men were going back the way they had come. She wasn't able to move. She was weak._

_One of those men owned that stable and walked into it to check it out. He noticed the girl on the floor and was about to alert the men. _

_Charlie slid one eye open and noticed the gun in his hand. She was terrified. Without thinking much, she jumped up with all her strength and kicked it out of his hands. The gun went upwards and away from the man. He was too shocked to react fast enough. Charlie caught the gun in the air, cocked it and shot. _

_The loud crack rang in her ears and the man fell backwards with a perfect circle right between his eyes. That was the day her revenge started._

_The streets were clear as she peeked from out of the stable. No one noticed. She readied one black horse and swung her legs over it. She and Stixz galloped out of the town with new meaning in their lives._

XXXX

With that Charlie woke up, sweaty with a tear stained face. She hated having that dream. This was among the dreams she had every single night since that horrible day.

She got out from her bed and went to get ready for the day ahead. Of course it was already past mid-day but on she went.

After her clothes were thrown on she walked to the mirror and picked up her brush and started brushing. She gazed dreamily at her self. She placed the brush back down and stroked her forehead. That scar would never go away. The pain will never go away. The memories would never go away. They were apart of her. They shaped her future. However bad it would be. For better or for worse. She placed her hat on her head with her hair falling down her back.

Right when she was standing in front of her door, there was a rapping. She put her hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it revealing the mystery person.

"Hey," was all she could mutter.


	8. Edge Of The Blade

**Chapter 7**

"Hey," Charlie muttered, confusion played out in her voice.

The man we know to be Johnny Ringo pushed past her without thinking twice. Why didn't she close the door on him right when she saw him? The answer to that is that she was indeed shocked to see him. For him to confront her. Especially after so many years. "You know, I didn't recognize it at first," he stated nervously, occasionally bringing his hand up to massage his chin and cheek, "...Why are you in town? Now. All of a sudden?"

"I..." She didn't know what to say. He finally recognized her. "I'm so sorry Johnny, I had to do it. He was going to kill me, back in Savannah!" She pleaded, hoping that he would forgive her.

"You know it was me... back in the Oriental? Did'nt you?" Johnny accused of her. "Why didn't you say anything?" He screamed this last part and brought down a clenched fist on the nearby dresser. She didn't flinch.

Charlie opened her mouth to speak but couldn't get out a word because the next thing she knew she was jammed up against the wall with Johnny Ringo's arm across her neck yielding a sharp knife. Her hat fell to the wooden floor rightside up. "Why shouldn't I kill you now?" He hissed through clenched teeth, "I loved you."

"But I didn't love you. Not like that. You were like a brother. My own brother's best friend. But your brother chose the wrong side my dear Johnny," She held her head down and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you... unless I have to."

Johnny Ringo released Charlie, and just as he did she relaxed her self. Once this happened he claimed his grasp on her once more. Apparently, he made up his mind. "You gotta do what you've gotta do... But my brother!.. You're goin' get what was coming to you," He was breathing heavily while Charlie stared at him, "You and that lunger.. I see how he looks at you! And I've got someone very close to him, who happens to feel the same way...as I do." He grinned sheepishly.

_It's official, he's gone psycho, _Charlie thought. At the same time a very beautiful lady walked into the room, and spoke, "Hello, Charlotte," Her Hungarian accent thick, "I'm Kate, and that's all you need to know." She looked at Ringo with a fire in her eye. "I want to do it."

Ringo stood where he was not relinquishing his grasp on Charlie. "No. Let me... play with her for a while. You know how I feel about her..." All of a sudden he felt a blow under his chin while he was looking at Kate. He fell to the floor and rubbed in the area he was hit, by Charlie. "Bitch..." he muttered. "Kill her!"

Kate hesitated realizing she forgot her weapon. "Uhh..."

"You forgot a gun? Stinkin' prostitute! So Stupid and idiotic..." Johnny mummbled the rest of it and tried to get up from the floor. Meanwhile, Charlie took her knife from her belt and held it forward, and kicked Ringo so hard in the head he fell unconscious.

Kate looked terrified. Charlie rushed forward and elbowed her in the face and drawing the knife across at the same time. Blood oozed from the cut that had just been implanted on her cheek and from the tip of her nose. Kate rose her hands to her face and at the same moment had been punched in the stomach. She fell to the floor gasping from the recent blow to her stomach, and blood dripped to the floor. Her hand went to her nose and realized her nose may have been broken, blood was pouring.

Charlie ran to the door trying to open it, and fumbled with the knob. She was too shaken, not that she was hurt or scared, just because of the sudden shock and her hurry to get out of there. She just couldn't get it open. So she ran over Kate and Ringo to the window. She pushed back the drapes to either side and drew the window up as far as she could. She took hold of the window sill and stuck her head out the window, judging the height. She decided to take a risk and hung her legs out the window, being three stories up, and flung herself to the ground.

She hit the ground on her side after trying her hardest not to land on her feet or have her hands land down first from stopping her. She couldn't risk getting her wrists broken. She was breathing hard and all the while smiling. That really got her blood pumping. She stood up, looked up at her window and soon figured out she was in an alley way.

Charlie brought her right hand to her left arm, began massaging it to ease the pain and started walking. _This is so going to bruise later _she mused. She ran her fingers through her auburn hair. It was messy all over again. But she quickly tried to straighten it out to make it more... presentable. so she kept walking down the street, and finally decided to go and buy herself a stud abd get the hell out of dodge.

"Hey!" Charlie was pulled abruptly from her thoughts. She turned around to see a very red Ike, gun drawed.

Ike cocked his gun and Charlie drew and cocked hers just as quickly. "Now, now Ike. Don't bite off more than you can chew. Aren't you bein' a bit biggity, what makes you think you can beat me?" She teased him.

"Well, aren't you a sweet talking thing? Yea' I reckon so." You could hear the fear in his voice."But I'm gonna hurt you so bad, gonna get my money back, that you definitely don't deserve, you and that lunger and them lawdogs are gonna get it so bad, get what you deserve, get what you deserve alright-"

"Don't let your mouth overload your tail, I got what you're saying. Just cut the crap and let's do this thing, hm? What do you say? Or are you just gonna sit there like a bump on a log?" Charlie grinned with her gun still pointed at Ike squarely.

"W-wh -y...why y-you, I-I'm g-gonna..." Ike began but was cut off by Charlie.

"Gonna stop stutterin' any time soon?" She wagged her gun at him, her patience being short.

Ike was now sweating, dripsod perspiration rolling down from the tip of his hairline. He was shaking. He lowered his gun, perhaps thinking twice of what he was about to do. Then, there was a look on his face, like he just found the strength. He then again raised his gun, pistol already being cocked and pulled the trigger...


	9. Girl Can't Help It

**Chapter 8**

Ike's bullet sped towards Charlie, while he had the hugest grin on his face. He was finally going to kill that bitch that 'stole' all his money. Or injure her, and that was good enough for him. He didn't realize the consequences he would soon face. But his thoughts rambled on...

All of a sudden there was a huge boom, an explosion right in front of his eyes. His eyes widened and grin faded as he looked beyond the explosion at his intended target. Her gun arm was extended and her pointer finger was already compressed against the trigger.

Seconds passed and Ike's bullet never reached Charlie. Even though he was an idiot he soon realized what had happened; the bullets collided. Before he knew it, his gun was shot from his hands and his arms were pulled behind him. Despite his protests he was dragged on to the local jail. All the while, screaming profanity. "Let go of me you filthy Law dog!"... "I have rights!"... "No proof!" It just went on like this before his screams faded off into the distance being dragged off by Wyatt and Morgan Earp.

Charlie just stood there, a calm expression that never left her face. She was casual, chill, and Zen. Not a worry in the world it seemed. She twirled her gun back into her belt. As she looked off into the direction Ike was forced, she couldn't help but suppress a grin. She didn't notice it but a grim Virgil stood next to her ready to comfort but noticed he need not. Doc was slowly making his way toward them, a sweat broken out on his face long ago since the whole scene took place in front of him. He had his handkerchief out and dabbing it over his face trying to wipe the sweat away. He was worried, indeed. Almost to the point of fear. But not enough so where he was incapable of drawing his gun and shooting Ike's from his hand. That he was secretly proud of.

Doc was now over by the pair and stared at Charlie. He was immensely relieved to find her so relaxed, as if nothing had occurred just then. Charlie, meanwhile, felt Doc's cool stare on her. She turned her head, looked up and grinned at him. He gave her an unsure smile. He still wondered about her. Who she was? Why was she there? What was she running from or searching for? He had so many questions but he chose not to dwell on them as much as possible.

"Why so serious, Doc?" Charlie said mockingly, her head cocked a bit and her mouth slightly opened. His smile must have faded as his thoughts wandered.

Doc just stared at her with sheer exasperation. How could she be so fearless, was it? Maybe the word was 'careless.' There were hardly any words he could think of to describe her. He loved everything about her though: her brilliantly red hair, large green eyes, and her quirky, sarcastic personality. She was tough and there was something about her that he loved most of all. Maybe it was the combination of all her traits that made her the perfect woman for him. There. He thought it. He knew then that she was the perfect woman for him. He hoped she realized that too.

_What is wrong with me?_ Doc thought, _I don't even believe in love at first site. _That was when he realized he did believe that. He believed that very thing.

"Not serious, just… never you mind, darling."

"Fine. Nice aim you had there though. A little careless but not bad." Charlie said with a hint of humor in her voice trying to keep the mood light.

Finally Virgil spoke up, "What was that all about, Charlie? You look terrible." He clearly meant no harm in his saying.

"Yes, dear. Your hair is all disheveled and … what's wrong with your arm?" Doc inquired, concern being placed.

Charlie realized she was holding onto her left arm, where she fell onto it after jumping out the window. She quickly brought it down to her side. The recent event with Ringo quickly flooded back to her mind.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"Yeah, except you getting beaten around a little," Virgil said still curious as to what happened.

"It's nothing guys. Just a little trip over a rock, you know?" Charlie quickly said, knowing that they knew something was up. "I'm just going to go get a horse with my gambling winnings. Wanna come?"

"Count me in, darling." Doc said holding his arm out for her to link her arm into his.

"You two go on ahead. I have business to attend to with the dummy Ike," Virgil said, "Those cowboys aren't going to be happy. But say, Allie will be cooking dinner tonight for Wyatt, Morgan and their gals. What do you two think about coming over too? I was going to ask you later, but since you're here and all."

"I'd love to Virgil," Charlie said appreciating that he had asked her over and forgetting her plans to leave Tombstone for the moment being. "Thanks for thinking of me."

"And me as well, old pal," Doc said, "But we must now be off to pick this fine girl out a horse to her liking… and stop by the general store. I need to stock up my whiskey."

"Oh right. Good plan." Charlie smiled at him.

Doc and Charlie started walking off with Doc leading the way. Charlie turned her head to look over her shoulder, "See you tonight, Virgil." She giggled and waved her hand up high in the air as the distance grew between them.

"So, Charlotte, any horse in mind?"


	10. Never Walk Away

Chapter 9-

"We're almost there." Doc stated. Their arms weren't linked anymore but they walked side by side none the less. It was a bit awkward for them to be alone for such a long while. Doc didn't know what to say to her, he was at a lost for words. He knew something was up with her, but didn't know what that something was. He searched for a way to touch that delicate subject without upsetting her.

Charlie stayed silent. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. She has never been this close to a man before, emotionally. She had issues with that sort of thing and trusting people. That long silent walk with Doc got her thinking and she just wasn't being herself. Well, she wasn't being the person she thought she was. She wasn't sure if the person she portrayed on a daily basis was even the real her. Probably not. Events change people. If circumstances were different, she may even be that sweet little southern belle and married by now to someone of her parents' choosing. If only they were there now.

Again, Doc tried to say something. "I know it's none of my business-"

"Then you should stay out of it." Charlie snapped at him. Although she immediately regretted it and lowered her head. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that."

"No, I did. It doesn't matter if you want some to laugh at or someone to blame. I'm your friend, and I'm here for you." Doc tried to reassure her, comfort her. He knew there was hardly a way to ask someone if they were okay or 'what's going on' if they were prideful or stubborn.

Charlie heard that and smiled. The guilt leaving her for that moment. "Really? You mean that?" This seemed too real to her. Having someone say they were 'There' for her. That was new. Something she hadn't heard since she was a teen coming from her older brother. But after she said that, she reverted back. She was getting too close in just a few short days to this man. It wasn't possible. She couldn't trust him. Couldn't trust him yet.

"Hey, look. I can tell you are suffering. I just happen to know too much about that as well, darling." Doc continued, noticing her withdrawal once again.

"Yeah, well, suffering. It builds character." She was being a smart-ass, she knew. She had to think of a way to get him to leave her alone, she decided. It was no good getting him involved with her life.

Doc was completely in the blue to how she was thinking, though. He didn't realize that she was trying to get away by being cold. He didn't realize she _was_ being cold. He thought it was just how she was.

"Indeed it does, darling," Doc said, he was sure a colorful character. Noticing that they were talking once again, he tried to put his arm around her. He did it slowly though. Charlie noticed and quickly slipped away pushing his arm slightly. That was enough.

"Could you just stop one moment, Doc? I'm not ready for this. I don't _like_ you!" That was a lie and she was being harsh. "I don't want you touching me. It's fine if we are just talking _but don't pry into my life_." She said this last part through gritted teeth. She was glaring at him cruely she noticed but she didn't care. "Just leave me alone." Charlie said this more calmly getting herself together and turned around so she didn't have to look at Doc. Poor Doc. She felt bad, but it had to be done so she could protect herself. That's all it ever was. To protect oneself.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. If that's how you feel I'll try not to bother you so." Doc was hurt but tried not to show it. He was starring at Charlie's back and asked "See you tonight at Virgil's?"

"Sure." Charlie said still turned. Although she wasn't sure she would even go. She couldn't show her face. She didn't deserve to be in such company of wonderful people. She would just have to wait and see. Play it by ear. "Bye, Doc."

Charlie turned so she could walk the way towards the stable to buy the horse. Whatever way her life's direction may be, she needed a horse. That much was sure.

As she walked she could feel Doc's stare on her back. She had hurt him, she knew that. But it was necessary. She kept thinking of ways to reassure her actions. To justify them. She had to keep the guilt away for as long as possible or it would destroy her. She hated her damn insecurities and damn commitment and trust issues. She loathed them to a point where she loathed herself.

When she felt far enough away from Doc, she turned to look back. Would she stare the Devil in the face? She didn't know. But she did know that Doc wasn't there anymore. And that relieved her guilty conscience even if just a little bit.

She got to the stable and walked in. She could smell the horses and the way they lived shone through. Horrid acrid smells, flys buzzing around. Was this really the only stable? But being in there took her mind off Doc and she felt better.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Charlie called out. As soon as she did, heavy bootsteps could be heard coming out from one of the back stalls. She looked up. A grizzly of a man was there covered in dirt and his hands were grimy. He had a long tangled blonde beard. And a hat atop his head where his hair was as long and as tangled as his beard. In his hands was a horse's shoe.

"May I help you, ma'am?" He asked. His voice nothing like his appearance. He was soft spoken and sounded gentle.

"Yes, you can, I'm looking to buy a horse?" Charlie said smilling. She liked him as far as she could tell.

"Any one in particular?" He asked the same way as when he first spoke.

"No." She said immediately. Then she thought and said. "Not black."

_Why not? _he wanted to ask but thought better of it. Charlie saw he was about to ask it and decided to answer his unasked question.

"My last horse was black. I couldn't stand to have one that looked the same." That was all she had to say. The grizzly man knew enough. Especially of a person's bond to a horse.

If anyone asked Charlie about her past horse, she would say she never got to know it. But that was a lie. She couldn't admit to herself that Stixz was gone. She would say she never got attatched to her. But that wasn't the truth either. She loved that damn thing.

"Okay, what's your name, miss?" He asked her.

"Charlie. Charlie O'Connor," She said simply.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie Charlie O'Connor. I'm Jeremy Rudd." He smiled at her sheepishly.

"The pleasure is mine." She smiled back. "So how about that horse?"

"Oh sure thing, sugar. Come right this way." Jeremy led her towards the back where the horses for sale were. She looked at them. More of them were black than any other color. "There's this horse I think you may like. No one really wants him though. Would you like to check him out?"

"Why not?" Charlie said and followed him to a corner where that horse was. She peeked in and saw him. He was white with hazel eyes. He just stared at her. That was the horse she wanted. "Why doesn't anyone want him? He's gorgeous."

"He carries the dominant white gene and many people think he's not a true white. They think he's a gray horse and think I'm ripping them off. He's a rare one he is." Jeremy stated matter of factly.

Charlie didn't care if he was ripping her off or not. That was the horse she knew she wanted. "I'll take him, money isn't an issue."

"What's his name then, sugar?" He asked her.

"He doesn't have one?" She asked and stared him squarely in the eyes.

"Is he fast?" Charlie inquired.

"Like the speed of light," Jeremy replied.

Charlie had a huge smile on her face for the thought that this horse would be fast enough to get her out of this town and away from her past pleased her. Pleased her very much. "I shall call him Rusher, then."

"Very well. Take care of him, Charlie Charlie O'Connor."

They exchanged money and horse, got horse gear and she thanked him and left on her way with Rusher. This would be a good horse for her. And Rusher liked her and she was fond of the liking.


	11. Still She Cries

Chapter 10-

Charlie rode a top of Rusher wondering where she went wrong. The day wasn't going how she planned, but when did days ever go as planned? She tried her hardest to keep her mind off things. So she looked out to the horizon. It was a bright but cloudy day. It might rain she thought. The time was roughly around 4 of the clock. A good time of the day. The grasslands around her were far off from the town and it was peaceful. The only bad thing about this was that she could hear her thoughts only too well. And when this happens, her mind isn't in the right state. It wanders off to past days. Wonderful days. But then it slowly becomes of days she'd rather not relive. It's like a nightmare while awake, during the day. She leaned her head down and closed her eyes tight.

She thought of the day she lost her parents and her older brother. That day was an utter mess.

_Her family was there alongside her while Ringo and his brother and their band of cowboys tormented them. She was fourteen. Ringo would caress her cheeks. She would spit on him and be disgusted with him. She never knew Johnny to be like that. He'd act hurt because he was indeed hurt, but his older brother Josh would snap him out of his sick obsession with multiple slaps. _

This wasn't the time.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open. She was losing it. She then found herself hunched over, sobbing. Head in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably but she couldn't stop. She tried desperatley to stop. But it was to no avail. At this point she was truly repulsed with herself. She hated crying. As far as she was concerned, crying was a sign of weakness. And she was not weak. Though, even with this point flitting about in her head, she continued wailing and wallowing in self loathing.

XXXX

Doc was in the Oriental, way too early to be drinking. But he didn't care. He never did care what people thought. But what Charlie said to him really broke through. He gave her her distance though. He felt she deserved that. Hell, he thought she deserved anything and everything. Despite that, he was furious. He was angry that he couldn't be more sympathetic. He should've known that he must walk on eggshells around her. And he shouldn't be stepping boundaries. Especially since it hasn't been more than two days upon their meeting.

Doc looked at the bottle that moved from hand to hand. He debated whether or not he'd take another swig. He was undecided and just glared at the bottle of whisky. He stood up angrily, not acknowledging the stares of the drunks and gamblers around him. The bottle still in his hand, he raised his arm up and threw it across the room. It smashed, the liquid splashing everywhere.

"Hey! You got that shit on me!" One of the gamblers cried out at him.

"Oh, pardon me." Doc said lazily and sank in his chair. He stared at the ground. He jerked when he felt a pair of arms around his neck.

"Shh, my lovely Doc. I'm here." Kate's voice wasn't beyond a whisper. She slid her hand over his chest and kissed his cheek and then his neck. Then she was on his lap saddling him. She placed more kisses on his neck and moved up to his lips.

Doc looked up at his Hungarian Devil. The excitment he usually felt when he saw her wasn't there anymore. But he did look at her closely. Examining her features as she closed upon him. Then he saw her cheek. And then her nose. Her whole picture coming into focus. Bruises formed around her eyes and chin. Her nose was swollen, it looked as if it were broken. There was this long dry cut upon her right cheeck. It was cut in deep. He then pushed her away and looked at her more closely, steadying her.

"What happened to you, Darling?" Doc asked in wonder. He looked at his whore waiting for a response. She looked as if she were ready to tell in an instance but she remained silent.

Then finally, "Not here, Doc. I can't say in here." She got off him starting to lead the way. She made her way to the swinging doors of the saloon but then stopped and turned.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

Doc looked as if he wasn't going to move a muscle. He didn't really care. She was afterall just a prostitute. She'd go after anyone who would support her with food and proper dress. But his curiosity got the better of him. He wanted to know. So he stood up, shrugging off her annoyance with him.

"Lead the way, Dear."

XXXX

Charlie finally arrived back in town leaving Rusher at the stable for a proper night's rest. She felt safer with him there rather than him staying outside the hotel for the night. You never knew what could happen in the crazy town of Tombstone.

After lacing Rusher down in the stable, she walked the rest of the way to the general store. She had a couple bucks leftover and figured she could stock up her alcohol and grab something for the dinner at Allie's and Virgil's home, which she decided she would attend. She didn't know exactly what to get, didn't know what they needed. She concluded that they had everything already. So instead of something practical she got something good. Peach Pie, just how her nanny used to make it in good ol' Savannah Georgia. It wasn't that hard to make but she wasn't a very good cook. With this in mind, she set out to look for a bakery, if there was one.

She passed work men, house wives, and little childen on the street. They carried on with whatever it was they were doing but Charlie would recieve an occasional glance. A lot of them already knew about the incidents that took place in public. News spread fast and far in this place. She passed a Fudge Shop, a Shoe Shop, and at last a Bakery came into sight.

She stepped inside and saw a frail old woman behind the counter reading the Bible. She had on tiny spectacles that sat at the tip of her nose. Her curly white hair was up in a loose bun. Her dress was dingy but nice in a country way. When Charlie stepped further inside and coughed slightly the old woman looked up.

"Oh. Hello, my dear! Welcome to the Bakery! Could I intrest you in anything?" She stood quickly and went over to her selection of pies, muffins and other goodies.

"Yeah. You could. Have any peach pies?" Charlie asked looking over the inventory. "My name is Charlie, by the way." She forced a smile at this last bit knowing that this lady would ask her name eventually, so she decided to beat her to the punch.

"Call me Grandma Pickles. Everybody does." She let out a soft chuckle. "We actually have one peach pie and it's in the oven at this very moment. Should be done in about two minutes, I should say."

"Thankyou... Grandma Pickles." Charlie said still smiling, amused at this woman's name.

"No problem, dear. I'll go check on it now. It may need no more cooking." She scurried off to the back.

Charlie stood there thinking of the events to come. Virgil's dinner gathering. Would Doc be there? She didn't know if she wanted him there or not. But only time would tell.

"Dear? Dear?" Grandma Pickles asked. "Are you alright?"

"Quite fine." Charlie said quickly and not too sure of herself. "Was just thinking. The cost?"

"Two fifty." She said shortly not pushing the young girl.

"Thank you." Charlie said simply.

The two women handed off their trades and Charlie walked out of there as quickly as she could not yet deciding where she was going to go next.


	12. Natural Thing

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, they really helped motivate me. And I just want to apologize for the wait. I hope it was worth it. Please enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

Doc followed Kate up to their room. _Curiosity, curiosity. It always killed the cat._

Kate held his hand forcefully as she pulled him up the staircase. She was walking quickly but restrained herself from running up the steps. She couldn't wait to tell Doc. She _had_ to tell him. Her future meals depended on it. The best man she ever had depended on the telling. She couldn't lose him now.

Up and up the stairs they went. Doc followed easily. He noticed how fast Kate was moving and kept up. He had to keep up or he would trip up the stairs. He could have made her stop or jerk his hand away. But the thought never once crossed his mind. He simply wanted to know.

"Dear, dear,"_ Deeyuh, deeyuh_, he said soothingly as they stepped into the room. He pulled her close, holding her on the waist to steady her. "What's the matter, darling?"

"Oh, Doc! I've missed you so much," Kate threw herself on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting rough kisses on his face. She pulled away holding his face, "I have to tell you something. It's very important that you listen, my sweet."

"What's this about?" Doc pushed her away and led her to the chairs, sitting her down in one and him sitting in the opposite.

"Charlotte," She said simply.

XXXX

Allie was busy in the kitchen of her comfy home stirring up some good ol' fashion country cookin'. The stuffed chicken was one her mother taught her once upon a time ago and the green beans were that of her older sister. She hummed happily to herself as she watched the meal come together slowly but surely.

The guests would be arriving in less than fifteen minutes and she had to make sure all was prepared. As she pulled her famous London white bread from the brick oven and placed it a top a counter, two large arms wrapped around her waist and she let out a screech before turning around and slapping Virgil playfully on the chest.

"Don't do that," the blonde scolded with a smirk.

Virgil smiled as he hugged her close, "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, I know you didn't. I'm just terribly strained with all this cooking," She said exhaustedly, "But I sure do love it."

"Did you make the rock candy?" Virgil pulled away and asked a little too eagerly. Realizing how he must have sounded he coughed and spoke in a deeper tone, "I mean, I'm sure the others can't wait to eat some."

"Oh darling," Allie said with a laugh, "You can have a piece now. I know you love it."

Allie made her way to a corner where she pulled out a wooden bowl filled to the top with sparkling crystals. Virgil eyes grew wide and rushed over to meet her half way. "You're the best wife a man could ask for."

Allie blushed a bit at this, "Only one for now. We have to make sure the others get some as well."

"Oh all right," Virgil said as he crunched the candy between his teeth.

"Knock, knock!" A good-natured voice yelled from the front door followed by some giggling.

"Guests have arrived," Allie said with a raise of her eyebrows as she rushed to the front door.

As the door swung open five people trailed in, all neatly dressed. Each greeted one another jubilantly.

The seven adults moseyed into the living rooms, each taking a place either on a couch or lone chairs.

As Allie looked upon the five new faces she noticed somebody was missing.

"Where's Doc?"

At this inquiry, Charlie glanced to her entangled hands and started to fidget nervously.

XXXX

Doc stared blankly at Kate as she stood before him, pleading, begging.

Was what she claimed true?

How could it?

"Doc, you must believe me! Have I ever betrayed you?" Kate earnestly tried to persuade her lover. Her cries fell on deaf ears.

Doc stood up angrily and threw his chair across the room. When it failed to break he walked over to it and started banging it on the floor until, at last, the wooden back splintered off.

Oh he believed Kate all right. You could bet your bottom dollar that he believed. It all made perfect sense but he didn't understand. Charlie wasn't capable of such things. Doc's mind was reeling and he wasn't sure what even constituted as making sense anymore.

One thing was certain.

He would confront her. He had to or it would eat him up. Doc wasn't one to live with regrets. He knew if he didn't confront her, he would regret it. Not knowing the truth would kill him or rather get others killed. Yet, he wasn't sure why he was angry in the first place.

He hasn't even known this woman for more than two days. Why was this distressing him so?

He supposed it was because he trusted her to an extent. It felt like she betrayed him. She never mentioned anything to him about any of it and that hurt. It hurt him more than he could say.

While Doc was in the middle of his thoughts he heard whimpering. He opened his cold blue eyes realizing just then that he had them shut and they were hurting too, just like his heart. He flashed his gaze upon the woman who was now huddled in the corner.

What was he thinking? All he knew was that he had a dinner party to attend.

XXXX

After half an hour of questioning Charlie about the where-about of Doc and the event that occurred earlier that day involving the duo, the group decided to eat without him.

They sat in an awkward silence each debating whether or not to proceed without their unpredictable friend. While each was in deep thought and staring blankly at the dinner table which was lavishly prepared with all the home cooked meal by Allie and the food and drinks brought by the guests, they heard a soft knock at the front door.

Allie instantly perked up and murmured her 'pardon me' as she rushed from the dining room. The three brothers talked among themselves while Louisa and Mattie made small talk. Charlie's eyes grew wide in anticipation, however. Doc would stroll in and it would be way too uncomfortable. She pushed her ill at ease thoughts from her mind and told herself to be optimistic and that everything would be peachy.

"Everyone," Allie's voice rang as she entered the kitchen with a very sober looking Doc, "He's here."

"I have arrived. Please accept my apology for my lateness. I had other things to attend to," Doc said very sincerely as he went to the empty chair to the left of Charlie.

As he sat, Charlie wore a look of being very unnerved. She then put on a graceful smile as she stuttered, "G-glad you could m-make it, Doc."

"Are you?" He asked pleasantly.

Charlie looked away so she was staring at Lou right in front of her who gave her a small yet encouraging smile.

"So Charlie…" Doc said inquisitively.

XXXXX

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I have me some summer assignment for my AP classes. Oh woe is me. Hope you all liked. I would really love your input about this chapter and guesses to how you think all this will turn out. Also, let me know what you would like to see. I like to incorporate reader's ideas sometimes if I can fit it into the plot. Again, thanks for reading!


	13. Trial By Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own much. Dialog stolen from movie but they can have it back after you've read them.

**Chapter 12**

"So Charlie… I've heard some things. Mayhap they were rumors. Mayhap they were not…" Doc stared her down. He saw her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. This was just what he wanted, a rise out of this harlot.

"What does this mean to you? It matters not. I don't even _know _you and you don't _know_ me," Charlie said distastefully.

"It does matter, dear. I believe whole-heartedly that it matters that you _murdered_ your family," Doc's steel eyes sharpened in her direction.

"You don't know anything," Charlie's lips tightened.

"I know everything."

The spectators were silenced by this accusation and the tension in the air was felt by all. Did they all really house a murderer? Was it the truth? Of course they had to believe their friend over a stranger.

Charlie stood from the table angrily as Doc turned in his chair to face the red head. Her green eyes were full of flames and she was seething. Her right arm swung up and down heavily against his cheek.

Doc had a slight grin on his face as he watched her storm out of the house.

The others had wide eyes and their jaws were dropped. What had they just witnessed?

"Well thank you ever so much, Doc. You just ruined my dinner. Congratulations," Allie said through clenched teeth. She stood up and threw her napkin in her chair, "I'm going to sleep."

XXXX

Charlie stormed down the street anger flowing through her veins. She wasn't angry at him. She just couldn't stop thinking about that dreadful night. She wouldn't allow Doc's words to bother her. He was a random guy that she met a couple days ago. Yes, she was appreciative of his looks but that said nothing of one's mind. He has a right to say what he wants and if making accusations lightens his load, then why shouldn't he?

All Charlie wanted was to cease thinking.

She reached Rusher, her gorgeous white horse, and swung herself up.

"Let's ride, baby," She ushered him forward and let his hoofs take her into a fantasy land. It was a land where evil didn't exist and no one felt a thing. People simply existed. They just were. They had no troubles or worries. People died as expected but it wasn't a terrible thing. People didn't do things for their own advantage. They helped each other because that was their nature.

Out of the blue, hundreds of hoofs were pounding against the dirt. Charlie opened her eyes for they were closed as she was dreaming. A team of cowboys were galloping towards her. She hadn't realized she wasn't in the burg anymore.

Rusher whinnied as he ran faster and faster. He sensed his master's fear and the need to get her away from the horde of cowboys intensified. He sped towards them.

Charlie's eyes were wide and the wind stung them. Streams of salty tears flowed to the side. She wailed and could not stop. Her emotions were too strong and all she wanted to do was moan. Her actions of the past were unforgiveable so who could she blame but herself?

She cried while she wailed. They were tears of shame.

The pounding of the hoofs was brought to a standstill. The horses were all in a line and there was nowhere for Rusher to run. The cowboys cheered as the horse came to a halt a few yards in front of them.

Johnny Ringo jumped of his own horse and strolled over to the crying woman.

"I see you. You don't need to cry," Johnny said with a look of love planted on his face, "I'm here."

Charlie quieted her sobs and slid of her horse into his arms. She clutched the only man who knew all of her troubles, the only man who understood her actions to some degree.

"Take me," she whispered, "Take me somewhere where I won't feel again."

Johnny looked into her stunning green eyes, the eyes he lusted for. They were full of aching pain and he wanted to relieve it.

"Stop running," Johnny told her, "Settle with me. All you do is keep running when all you have to do is be with me. Forget my brother. I'm bad but he's worse and he deserved all that you did to him. I forgive you. Forgive yourself."

He took her by the hand after she allowed herself to be unlatched from his shirt. She wanted to let him take her. She knew he could give her what she needed the most.

She looked past his head at the navy blue sky amazed at how quick it changed colors. The moon was big, full and bright.

The rest of the cowboys had dispersed, many going back to town, many to get drunk and high. She smiled at the man before her, a sad heart-wrenching smile.

"Take me," Charlie repeated miserably.

He did.

XXXX

Doc Holliday was drunk. He sat at the saloon piano in The Oriental with a weirdly joyful Kate sitting behind him, swaying from side to side as he played Chopin.

Billy Clanton, a drunk cowboy, sauntered over to Doc. He stared at him a moment before speaking, "Is that 'Old Dog Trey?' Sounds like 'Old Dog Trey."

Doc looked up at him while still playing the piano. His eyes were blood shot and lazily hung open, "Pardon?"

"Stephen Foster. 'Oh, Susannah,' 'Camptown Races.' Stephen stinking Foster."

Doc looked back to piano, "Ah, yes. Well, this happens to be a nocturne."

"A which?"

With slurred speech Doc spoke," You know, Frederic fucking Chopin."

XXXX

Curly Bill Brocius wandered in the night, high as a kite. He saw the large moon, the same one Charlie was staring at. He brought out his guns and started shooting.

Marshall Fred White exited the saloon to calmly unarm him. High men were dangerous when handling guns. And this was a town matter so it was his duty to stop him. It was, after all, a town matter.

"Well, Howdy, Fred!" Curly Bill said.

"Hand those over, Curly. Hand 'em over," The Marshall was a little worried but he had to do his duty.

Why, sure, Dad. I'm only funnin'. Here you go. Fred? Come on now. Fred?

It all happened in a flash. Curly Bill couldn't think. What had he done? _Jee, Is he all right? _A crowd was around him in no time. They wanted to hang him. No, they wanted to give him a trial.

Doc was watching the spectacle. He saw Wyatt talking down to Ike, the bumbling idiot.

The cowboys wanted Curly to be turned loose.

"All right, you die first. Get it? Your friends might get me in a rush, but not before I make your head into a canoe," Wyatt told Ike.

"He's bluffin'. Let's rush him."

"No… He ain't bluffin."

Ike was telling the posse to get back. He was telling them that Wyatt really would kill him.

Doc was looking at Billy Clanton. "And you, music lover, you're next."

Billy laughed, "It's the drunk piano player. You're so drunk, you can't hit nothin'. In fact, you're probably seein' double."

Billy was right Doc concurred. He was drunk. He wanted to drink all of his sorrows away. Despite all of this, he wasn't a bad shot, "I have two guns, one for each of ya."

All Doc could think, though, was how beautiful Charlie was probably looking right now. Her red locks falling in front of her face as she perhaps thought of him too. She may be angry at him at this very moment and he truly felt bad. He pushed the thought aside as he let the events before him play out. It doesn't matter whether she murdered her family or not, good reason or bad. He wanted her and probably could never have her.

He wanted to relieve this pain. So that night he would take Kate to their hotel room and lock the door. He would do what he did best to escape reality. It would take him to a place where heartbreak, death and consumption could never exist. Pure, unrelenting ecstasy.


End file.
